This invention is directed to a clip and more particularly to a non-structural clip for attaching sheeting and trim.
Presently, when building a steel structure a builder follows a scheduled sequence of erection. First, sidewall panels are installed, then the soffit followed by soffit trim and eave trim, and finally roof panels are installed. To deviate from this sequence by installing roof panels prior to wall and soffit panels, builders are using more eave trim parts to maintain the two piece eave and soffit trims. Because of the additional parts, additional time is needed to complete the installation. Alternatively, builders use single piece eave trims that “oil can” but require extra effort to produce a quality aesthetic for the eave of the buildings. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a clip having few parts that is installed without the use of tools and fasteners.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a clip that reduces the time of installation.
A still further objective is to provide a clip that requires little effort to produce a quality aesthetic for the eave of a building.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of the ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.